Promise
by Keoni-chan
Summary: A promise is not something you should make lightly. Royai oneshot. Spoilerfree


Yay, new story! This one is for a Royai fic contest on the Royai Forum.

It is short, but the contest had a maximum of 600 words. Theme was romance and it had to contain some specifique words: flowers, music, promise, time, love.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Promise 

The room was dark and very hot. The fan that was attached to the ceiling was spinning around at full speed, but it didn't help much. Somebody had opened the window, tempting the wind to come in. The curtains were slowly waving up and down, occasionally letting in a ray of sunlight.

There was virtually no furniture in the room, except for a few brown leather armchairs and a couch. In one of those chairs sat a man. On the floor, next to his feet stood a glass, filled with an amber colored liquid and a few ice cubes. The man was leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees, his hands folded on his for head, almost like he was praying. There was a frightened look on his face, but determination was gleaming in his black eyes.

Someone knocked and softly opened the door. "Chief? They're waiting for you. They say it's time." "You're all slave drivers," he murmured in response. "Sir?" "It's alright, Havoc. Could you give me one minute?" Havoc checked his watch. "One minute, Sir." He turned and closed the door behind him.

Roy Mustang stood up and walked over to the window and pulled one of the curtains aside. The room bathed in sunlight. Outside, the sun illuminated a sea of flowers. Their scent drifted in through the open window. Roy sighed. Why was he doing this? At first it had seen like a good idea, one of his best ever. But now, standing there in that room, he wasn't sure anymore. After today there would be no turning back, he knew that very well. Nothing would ever be the same again. Was this really the right choice? He would be giving up a lot. Was it really worth it?

But then he saw her face, as clearly as if she was standing right there in front of him. Calm and composed. Her eyes were filled with determination, she always knew what she had to do. Her path was clear. She had risked everything for him, being by his side, protecting him from harm. She would be there if he needed her. He depended on her, so much that it sometimes scared him. What would he do if she wasn't there? If she wasn't by his side, he would be useless. And he knew this was the right choice, the only choice he could make. He straightened his shoulders and walked to the door. He was ready.

There were a lot of people in the room, but he couldn't see them very clearly. Roy swallowed. Next to him stood Havoc, adjusting his own uniform. "Well Chief, this is it. You're sure you want do this? It's not too late to back down, you know." Roy said nothing and stared at the big wooden door on the other side of the room.

The door opened and there she was. _Riza_. He had never seen her look this beautiful. She smiled at him as she slowly walked toward him. Music seemed to be drifting in from far away, a song he vaguely recognized.

She stopped right next to him. He could hear a man mumbling nearby, but he didn't pay any attention to it. Roy looked into her eyes, the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Riza's eyes were alight with happiness and love, they seemed to mirror the feelings in his heart.

There was nothing he wanted to do more than take her in his arms, hold her close, kiss her. But he knew there was one thing he had to do first. He had to make a promise to her. A promise to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death would do them part.

The man had stopped mumbling. Roy turned to him and smiled.

"I do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's a wrap. I really hope you liked this one. I'm not so good with romance so, if you have any comments or suggestions, things I need to look at again, please feel free to tell me.

Oh yes, the disclaimer-thingy: I don't own FMA, or any of the characters. If I did, Roy and Riza would indeed be married and the series would have been called FA instead XD


End file.
